


Seventh Heaven

by cyfarwydd



Series: Multi-Fandom Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are trapped in an elevator; how will they pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by itsnotfiftyitsfive0 of Tumblr.

Danny shouldn’t be surprised, he really shouldn’t. Of course the elevator would stop just before they were supposed to get off, because that was just how his day was going.

 

And then the power had to shut off, casting the small, metal, _suspended_ box into darkness. Danny cursed, slamming his hand into the wall and scowling as the voice from the other side of the elevator said mildly,

 

“Calm down, Danny. The emergency lights will come on soon.”

 

Danny opened his mouth just to tell him where _he could shove his emergency lights_ when the red bulbs placed at the top of the elevator flickered on, highlighting Steve’s smug expression that was turned towards him, eyes focusing directly on his face as the light allowed.

 

Scoffing, Danny said “Great! We can see, wonderful. We’re still stuck in an _elevator_ in case you didn’t notice.” He began pacing restlessly, as much as he could in the enclosed environment, taking care to stay at least a foot away from Steve, who was a stoic presence looming tall in the corner, arms crossed.

 

“Oh really- I hadn’t guessed.”

 

At that Danny whirled around, no longer respecting Steve’s personal space and slight panic making him step closer and poke his finger into Steve’s unyielding chest.

 

“Don’t get smart with me Steven, _I mean it_.”

 

Steve raised his hands in a placating manner, as if Danny was acting _crazy_ and not having an utterly reasonable reaction at being _trapped in a box_ , shaking his head and starting to look irritated.

 

“I’m not being smart Danny! I-“

 

 “Hah!” Danny grinned, feeling satisfied at the thought of Steve unintentionally insulting himself.

 

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant, I can’t _believe_ you sometimes, we’re stuck in an _elevator_ together for the foreseeable future, you’d think you’d be a little _nicer_. After all, you can’t just walk away Danny.”

 

Danny gave the walls of the elevator a cursory glance before leaning against the handrail beside Steve, throwing his hands behind him to grasp the cool metal piping and slouching down.

 

“I could open the emergency hatch, scale the cable.”

 

“Jesus- just, look, I’m going to call to see what’s happening alright? Is that okay with you Danny? Or would you like to do the honors.” Steve said sarcastically.

 

Not rising to the bait, Danny grinned lazily, waving a hand dismissively in the emergency phone’s direction.

 

“No- I’m good. You go right ahead babe.”

 

Steve glared at him for a few beats before rolling his eyes and walking over to the wall panel, picking up the phone and jabbing the button to connect him to the front desk.

 

Danny listened with half an ear as Steve told them the situation- the elevator had stopped without warning between the first and second floors, no the lights hadn’t been flickering beforehand- but they had gone out after they had stopped, there were two people, none currently requiring medical attention and so on and so forth, exchanging banal pleasantries before Steve finally sighed, thanking the person on the other line and hanging up the phone.

 

He came to rest beside Danny again, reaching up a hand to rub tiredly at his eyes, face cast in sharp relief under the harshness of the glowing red light.

 

“They don’t know what the problem is and they figure it’ll be safer for now if we just wait and see what they can do. They said it’ll probably be a half an hour until they can see what’s wrong and get us moving again.”

 

Danny shook is head, _unbelievable._

 

“Beautiful, just beautiful.” The day had already been going terribly, first they’d been called into work at three in the morning, Danny’s back already killing him from having slept on Steve’s old and rather small couch for the past two weeks. Then the crime had to be a grisly murder, the site of the body turning even Danny’s stomach, which was quite a hard thing to do; his iron will and disposition a source of pride to him.

 

He and Steve had managed to track down the victim’s girlfriend, who was working as a secretary for some conglomerate that manufactured _tiki_ lights of all things- the very thought of the frivolous and completely unnecessary nods to the culture that had slowly but steadily been seeping into his life without his permission was enough to send him into fits of annoyance.

 

Not only had they hit _migraine_ inducing traffic along the way, they finally arrived at the building to discover that she didn’t known a single useful piece of information, of course, and then she’d proceeded to burst into tears- not even _looking_ at Steve, instead launching herself straight at Danny.

 

Normally he’d be more than a bit self-satisfied over the fact, but in this instance he wish she would’ve seen McGarrett’s handsome features, focused on his muscled and broad chest as acceptable surface to be crying on rather than _Danny’s_ shoulder, which he preferred dry thank you very much.

 

Then after they had left the office she was located in front of, on the twentieth floor, which was frankly _ridiculous_ \- why in the hell did _tiki torches_ could possibly merit over thirty floors of valuable office space, Danny didn’t know.

 

He had grown even more short-tempered when he realized that he wasn’t even _comforted_ by being in a tall, modern building. Something reminiscent of his home back in Jersey, despite the stupid things it manufactured. No, all he was thinking of was when he’d be able to be _outside_ again, feeling the sun against his skin and the wind soothing the heat away in gentle drafts.

 

Dammit, Hawaii wasn’t _home._ It was an inconvenience, it was a temporary pit stop, not something he had come to like- god forbid _love._

 

No. Absolutely not. Not even if Steve continued to look at him like a pleased dog that had just been thrown a bone whenever he submitted in some way to the culture surrounding him.

 

That look wasn’t even _remotely_ similar to the face that he was giving him now, aggravated and half-concerned, like he had been trying to get Danny’s attention for awhile.

 

Danny sighed, pulling himself forcibly out of his musings and stretching his neck.

 

“What?”

 

Steve leaned a little closer, edging just into Danny’s personal space as if the reason he hadn’t been responding was because he couldn’t hear him- not that he simply hadn’t been paying attention.

 

“I _said_ what d’you want to do until they get us out of here?”

 

Danny looked at Steve, raising his eyebrows and throwing out his hands, “Gee, I don’t know Steve, got any cards on you? Christ, what else are we gonna do but wait.”

 

Steve huffed, “It was just a _suggestion_ Danny.” He was still leaning close, only a few scant inches away.

 

Danny smirked, a way to mess with McGarrett and maybe pass the time a more easily coming into his mind.

 

“You know what this reminds me of?”

 

Steve affected looking uninterested, cocking his head and giving Danny a blank stare that couldn’t quite cover his curiosity.

 

“Eighth grade, Sally Mitchell’s first co-ed party of the year. It seventh heaven, nothing but a small dark closet with the old red bunker light to see each other with. Not that we were doing much looking you understand, no, because I, my friend, was a _master_ at the game; no girl’d leave there thinking about the _lighting_.”

 

Steve scowled, yet Danny could see a familiar fondness lurking underneath the expression- a strange kind of interest.

 

“Was there a point to that little trip down memory lane, Danny?”

 

Time for the punch-line, the part where Steve would look offended and then he’d punch Danny on the shoulder and it’d set off another argument about respecting personal boundaries and not injuring your _partner_ who you don’t want to alienate by bruising them.

 

Danny raised a shoulder, shrugging casually and shifting forward and up, getting in Steve’s face- just a bit beyond the comfortable distance one could maintain with a friend, lifting a brow and letting a slight grin curl up the corner of his lips.

 

“Wanna make out?”

 

Of course McGarrett being _McGarrett_ couldn’t actually have the expected response; he couldn’t take the easy, normal way out that would leave their relationship uncomplicated and untangled.

 

No, he had to stare at Danny intently for only a moment before surging forward, sliding an arm tight around Danny’s waist and splaying a hand possessively on his back as he pushed them towards the sealed doors with his body- not quite slamming Danny against it as he raised a hand to shield his head from the impact, mouth still glued to Danny’s and tongue moving hotly across his lips.

 

Danny couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden movement, hands flying up to push Steve away in a knee-jerk response that he would’ve gone through with if not for Steve’s tongue pushing into his mouth, taking advantage of the opening and curling his tongue roughly with his, stroking it as he threaded his fingers through Danny’s hair.

 

Danny flinched against the movement, feeling Steve tense and begin drawing away slightly before thinking _fuck it_ and pushing forward, reaching up a hand that was still dangling uselessly at his side and grabbing the back of Steve’s neck, dragging him forward as he palmed Steve’s hip and tilted his head for a better angle.

 

It was slightly uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to kissing someone _quite_ so much taller than him, even though Rachel could gain more than a few unfair inches in heels, and Steve wasn’t gentle in his need, but he wasn’t rough either. More like _assured_. His body was pressed firmly against him, his hands strong and his movements steady as he slowly but surely kissed away any doubts Danny could have about this.

 

So what if they were partners, if they were _men_. This was what was important, this _feeling_ swelling inside of Danny, moving out towards his limbs and rising in his throat as he panted against Steve’s mouth, moaning when he moved away to begin kissing Danny’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt and ghosting his fingers across Danny’s nipple- eliciting a gasp as he arched against Steve.

 

The erection straining the front of his pants pushed firmly against Steve’s at the motion and Danny’s breath stuttered, his hips falling back before Steve chased them with his own, leg sliding between Danny’s and pressing upwards. The hand that was resting on his back skated down his skin that had been exposed when Steve had rucked up his shirt, dipping over the swell of his ass and sliding under his waistband, hand held tightly between the fabric and Danny - fingers curling in and pressing hotly against Danny’s skin.

 

Danny arched against him, bringing up his good leg to wrap around Steve’s hip to more firmly anchor himself. He dropped a hand to Steve’s broad shoulder, gripping it tightly and pulling him impossibly closer as he moved a hand to Steve’s stubbled jaw, taking firm control of the kiss even as Steve used his leverage to begin thrusting against Danny, leg bracing against the floor with each forward motion.

 

Danny noticed Steve’s breath getting increasingly ragged as the hardness against his own jerked, little panting breaths paired with muffled groans against Danny’s lips.

 

He clenched his hand at the nape of Steve’s neck, palm sliding against the slick skin as he bit gently against Steve’s bottom lip and raised his other leg to wrap around him more fully, leaning back to rest his weight more heavily against the elevator doors and bringing his hips in full contact with Steve’s- the increased weight pressing them more tightly together.

 

He felt Steve shift his own stance, moving closer as he continued kissing Danny in increasingly desperate movements, losing his composure piece by piece as he thrust against him.

 

When Danny couldn’t take anymore pleasure and he could no longer suppress the steadily rising pressure inside of him he gasped, bowing his back and jerking in Steve’s hold as the pleasure rushed through him, his climax surprising him with its strength as he continued to shake, hands smoothing down Steve’s arm as the other man pulled away, staring at him with half-lidded eyes that glinted in the dim light.

 

Danny watched as his mouth fell open even more, his lips glinting wetly as he moaned, teeth starkly white when they bit down on the swell of his lip as he moaned, eyes slipping shut as the movement of his hipped sped and then stuttered- finally slowly to a stop as he leaned against Danny, pressing both of their weights into the slick metal doors.

 

Danny was content to let him rest there for a moment, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness in his pants, soaking in the heat and the residual pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Before too long Steve carefully eased him down, moving back just far enough so he could stand, but not so far that they weren’t still carefully touching, chests brushing against one another and legs tangled.

 

Danny coughed, leaning his head against the elevator and grinning up at Steve. His voice was rough when he spoke, and he would’ve cleared it except he noticed how Steve’s eyes darkened, eyes darting down to his mouth as he spoke.

 

“So ah- that wasn’t _quite_ like what I remembered.”

 

Steve smirked, leaning forward to lick a stripe up his neck, moving to nuzzle at the hair behind his ear, his hair damp with sweat.

 

Danny couldn’t help a quick, indrawn breath as Steve kissed the curve of his ear, gently biting down as his breath caressed his skin, making him shiver.

 

“Better though.”

 

Danny moved one of his hands to cradle the back of Steve’s head, fingers sliding through the short strands as he moved his other hand under Steve’s shirt, palm resting on his lower back- feeling the heat against his palm, the steadiness of his muscle and the slight pressure of his spine. He couldn’t control what he knew to be a slightly sappy grin as he said,

 

“Yeah babe. Better.”


End file.
